


Date Night

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Stoffel takes Pierre somehwere fancy for once. Pierre couldn't help but feel nervous for some reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohnojamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojamie/gifts).



Pierre smooths down his shirt for what feels like the hundredth time before he shifts his eyes back on the road in front of them. Stoffel was driving as they make their way to a restaurant that Stoffel's made a reservation for the night. 

"Where are we going?" Pierre asks as Stoffel brought out two pairs of slacks, one for himself and one for Pierre. "I'm taking you out to dinner." Stoffel says with a smile as he lays out the slacks in their bed before diving back into their closet. "But why do we have to dress up?" Pierre asks as he runs his hands through the material of his slacks. "Because I'm taking you somewhere nice." Stoffel says as he hands Pierre a navy button-down and presses a kiss on his forehead. Pierre looks at the shirt that he was handed and smiles as he notices that it was Stoffel's favorite, always saying that it makes his eyes look even more beautiful. 

"You look fine." Stoffel says as he puts a hand on Pierre's knee to stop him from fidgeting. For some reason, Pierre was feeling nervous about their date. They've been to loads before but something just feels different about tonight. Stoffel eventually pulls up to a small restaurant just outside the city. There was only one other car parked next to theirs and Stoffel smiles at him as he kills the engine. "Shall we?" Stoffel asks as they get out of the car and head to the restaurant. 

"No sushi tonight?" Pierre teases as he notices the divider displaying various Italian wines as they entered the place. "Not tonight." Stoffel smiles as the host smiles at them and leads them inside. That was when Pierre noticed that the place was almost completely deserted apart from two familiar figures chatting with each other. Stoffel takes Pierre's hand as he leads them to the other two. 

"There he is!" Jenson says in greeting as he pulls Stoffel into a hug. "Not waiting too long have you?" Stoffel asks as Fernando shakes his head no. "Jenson took forever getting dressed. I thought about leaving without him." Fernando says as Stoffel laughs. "But you'd get lost without me, love." Jenson teases. "Let's not be rude. We're glad to finally meet you Pierre." Fernando says as he shakes Pierre's hand who was still in a daze at what's going on. "Stoffel just couldn't stop gushing about you." Jenson says as he moves to shake Pierre's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, both of you." Pierre says, going all shy, as Stoffel blushes at Jenson's remark. "Shall we have dinner?" Fernando says as they all take a seat, Stoffel pulling Pierre's chair for him as he give the Belgian a smile. "That's so sweet." Jenson says as he places his napkin on his lap. 

As the night went on, Pierre was able to relax a bit more than when the night started. At first it was weird to be having dinner with Jenson Button and Fernando Alonso but as they started talking, Pierre realized that they both meant well and just really wanted to get to know him as Stoffel's boyfriend. Jenson asked how the two of them got together and Stoffel took his hand as he told the two older men about it. Never once did the smile on Stoffel's face falter as he rubbed circles on the back of Pierre's hand with his thumb the whole time. It gave Pierre a different view of Stoffel and how he talked about their relationship with people he trusted and when Stoffel turned to look at him, Pierre could see the love shinning in his eyes and he's never felt so in love as he did right in that moment. 

"Well we're glad that Stoffel has someone to keep him happy." Fernando says as he smiles at the young Frenchman. "Especially that I won't be around next year. Someone needs to look after our Stoff." Jenson says as Fernando rolls his eyes and Stoffel lets out a deep sigh. "I'm not your kid, Jenson. And I'm old enough to look after myself." Stoffel says. "I was there when you first set foot in McLaren and now I'm passing on the keys to you." Jenson says as Fernando places a hand on his arm. "Ignore him. He's getting sentimental as he ages." Fernando teases as Jenson pouts. Pierre lets out a laugh as Stoffel slings an arm around his shoulders. Fernando reaches his glass and raises it. "To next year." He says as they all toast and share smiles. To next year.


End file.
